Kitten's Rave
by BleedingHeart765
Summary: So Grimm finds two kittens on his way to his big sister's house. She is ecstatic when she finds the kittens on his person and insists on Ulquiorra keeping one, since he's taking a liking to the pale man. But is there more to these kittens than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit, I'm late!" Grimmjow jumped from his bed and ran towards the bathroom grabbing a t shirt, underwear, and jeans. He hurried to the shower quickly shedding his night clothes. He accidently made the water too hot, so he ended up burning himself while slipping in the shower several times. "Ow! Shit!" He hurried and got dressed. Sadly he didn't have time to grab breakfast, so he grabbed his phone, hoodie, keys and shoes. He hopped down the stairs putting on his shoes. When he finally got them on, he finally left the complex and started running towards his destination.

Then he tripped over something. He fell flat on his face. "Dammit to fucking hell!" He sat on his ass and rubbed his face. He turned around and glared at whatever he tripped over. His gaze softened when he sees one orange fur ball and one black fur ball in the middle of the sidewalk. "What the-" He moved closer to the fur balls and noticed the orange one begin to unravel itself to reveal an orange kitten. It glared at Grimmjow with chocolate brown eyes.

He reached for the orange kitten, but it hissed and slashed at him. He pulled his hand back in time to avoid the feisty feline's claws. "Hey, don't get snappy. I'm not tryna hurt ya." He reached for the kitten again and held him in his arms. He laid the kitty on its back and rubbed its face with his finger. The kitten purred and clawed at his finger playfully. "Cute. You're lucky I like cats, Berry." The kitten hissed at the name, but continuously played with his finger. "Is this your friend?" Grimmjow asked looking at the unmoving black fur ball. The orange kitten's answer was a meow.

"Let me help you guys." Grimmjow carefully picked up the black fur ball and watched it unravel. It stretched and looked at Grimmjow with tired hazel eyes with blue around the pupils. "That's different." The black kitten meowed and rubbed his face against Grimmjow's chest. "Heh." The black kitten climbed its way up Grimmjow's chest. He winced slightly at the claws, but didn't mind. The kitten climbed on his shoulder then jumped on his head. "Hey!" He just meowed and curled up on his head. He sighed and put on his hood covering up the kitten. He set the orange kitten inside his hoodie and zipped it uptil only his orange head was sticking out.

"Let's go you two." He continues his walk to his destination.

xXx

He stopped in at the door of a large white mansion. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a pouty young girl with hazel eyes and wavy turquoise hair. "Grimmy, you're late." He rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Sorry, I woke up late and then I found these two-" The girls eyes lit up seeing the orange kitten in his hoodie. "Kitty!" She takes the orange kitten out of his hoodie and hugged him. "Hey, careful with Berry."

"Berry?" She looked at her younger brother in confusion. "Short for Strawberry." The kitten hissed at the bluenette. The woman just giggles and hugs the kitten. "He's so cute." She paused when she heard a meow, but it wasn't coming from Berry. "Yeah, I found another one." He pulled off his hood to reveal a black kitten looking at the woman with sad eyes. "Awe." Grimmjow picked him off his head and handed it to her. She hugged both kittens. "Did you name black kitty?" She asked. "No, I didn't, Nel." She beamed. "I want to name him, Midnight." She backed up and let her baby brother in. "Where'd you find them?" She asked as he followed her to the living room.

"On my way here I tripped over them by accident." She glared at the man who looked away nervously. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Just Ulquiorra. I thought you'd be the last to show up."

"Tch." He plopped down in a recliner across from Ulquiorra, who distracted himself with a book. Nel set the kittens on the sofa and midnight hopped on Ulquiorra's lap. The pale faced man looked down to see the kitten curl up and look at him. "Meow."

"Awe, Midnight's taken a liking to Ulqui." Nel clapped her hands together and smiled. Ulquiorra scratched behind his ear, earning a purr from the kitten. "Why don't you keep him, Ulquiorra? He seems attached to you." Grimmjow suggested. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Feed him, play with him, whatever else you need to do. Come on, Ulqui, he's so cute. How can you say no?"

"Simple. I say-

"Don't finish that sentence!" Nel warned. "Please, Ulqui. I'll even buy all the toys and food he'll need."

"Meow." He looked pack down at the kitten who looked up at him with those strange eyes. "Fine." Nel squealed and jumped up and down. "Hey, fuckers!" Midnight flattened his ears and hid under Ulquiorra's shirt. Berry hisses at the new voice and readies himself to pounce. Before he could Grimmjow grabbed him and set the kitten in his lap. "You don't want to fuck with him, Berry. He'll skin you alive." Berry looked at Grimmjow defiantly, but didn't move. Nel rolled her eyes. "Did you feed them?" Grimmjow shook his head no and she sighed. "Hand them over so I can feed them." Nel walked over to Ulquiorra. He reached under the shirt and pulled out the scared kitten. Midnight curled around his hand not wanting to let go of his new owner. Nel pet his head then carefully unlatched the kitten from the pale man's hand. She nuzzled her cheek against Midnight's to reassure him. "Don't worry, I'm only going to feed you and you can go back to your owner." She picked up Berry and headed to the kitchen, completely dodging Nnoitora.

"The fucks up with her?" He asked pointing back at her. "Nothing that concerns you." Was Ulquiorra's answer. "Tch. Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Nel set the kittens on the kitchen island and searched through her fridge for food. She found left over ham covered in plastic wrap. "Do you guys like ham?" Nel asked pulling out a plate and setting it on the counter. "I'll cut it up for you guys." After she cut up the meat, she heats it up and put the meat in two bowls. She smiled as she watched them eat. "I'll be right back, okay?" She skipped into the living room leaving the kittens to eat their chopped up meat. After they finished their food, they pushed their bowls to the edge of the sink.

Midnight walked over to the stopper by the faucet and pushed it in. He hopped into the sink and pushed the stopper into the hole. With Berry's help, he climbed out of the sink. Midnight sat by the cold handle and Berry sat by the hot handle. They pushed the handles and turned on the water. The kittens hop over to the soap and knock it over. While Berry held on to the end, Midnight hopped on top the soap and pushed open the top. Midnight meowed when the green liquid created bubbles as soon as it hit the water.

Midnight hopped off and Berry pushed the bottle of soap away from the sink. Both pushed their bowls into the sink, but Midnight slipped and fell in. Berry snickered at the other kitten's clumsiness. Midnight climbed into one of the bowls and hit the water with his paw. He splashed the orange kitten with the soapy water and he hissed. Berry tackled Midnight off the bowl and both fell into the water. "My, my, what a mess." A hand picked up Midnight and laid him on his towel covered arm. The hand then picked up Berry and laid him next to Midnight.

The hands started rubbing the kitten's fur dry. "Who do you two belong to?" Berry just meowed while Midnight rubbed his head against the hand. "Can't leave you two by yourselves. You might get hurt." Both kittens meow in response, but snuggle into the towel. Midnight looks up at the owner's face. He had silver hair, a wide smirk and closed eyes. "Those eyes remind me of my boss's missing nephew." That's when the man made realization. "You are him." The black kitten tilted his head and looked at the man in confusion. "I'll let the others figure it out later."

"Midnight, Berry, it's time for you to go to your homes."

xXx

Nel stops in the doorway to see Gin holding the kittens in a towel. "Awe, so cute. But, why are they all wet?" Gin turned his body so she could see the sink. "I caught them trying to wash dishes, but I doubt you'll believe me." She looked from the man to the sink full of water, soap, and the bowls floated atop. "You said they did this?" Gin nodded and moved closer to whisper in her ear. "I think the black one is the boss's nephew, but I'd rather wait for them to notice it." She nodded.

Gin hands her the towel wrapped kittens and turns to leave. He stopped in the doorway. "I really think they'll be good for them both, so don't ruin it so early. See ya later." Nel finished drying the kittens off and head back into the living room. Only Grimmjow and Ulquiorra remained in the living room. "Everyone left already?"

"Prior engagements." Ulquiorra answered not looking up from his book. "Well it's time to take the little kitties to the store for food and toys." Nel said excitedly. "Let's take Ulqui's car." The raven looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. Nel turns to him with puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Ulqui. Grimmy walked here and my license is suspended til next week." Nel whined and hopped over to him. "Come on Ulqui. You're the only one with transportation." Nel held the kittens to his face. "Come on. They need stuff to live." Ulqui sighed. "Fine." He checked his watch. "Let's go now. The stores should be opening soon." Nel smiled. "I'll go get my coat and we leave." Nel handed over the half dry kittens to Ulquiorra and ran off.

"Nice house she's living in. Who's her boyfriend now?" Grimmjow asked since Nel never tells him about her love life. "Nicholas Frieya. He prefers to be called Nikki Owns the franchise Childish delights and Midnight desires as well as several clubs around the world." Ulquiorra answered while drying off the kittens. "Wait. The one that owns that children's candy and toy stores and the adult theme novelty and candy?"

"Yes."

"You're shitting me." Ulquiorra shook his head no. "They've been dating for three years. She thought about telling you, but she hasn't figured out how."

"Simple. Fucking say something." Grimmjow pouted while folding his arms. "I want to meet him. Won't be happy til I fucking do."

"So, you're Grimmjow." Both heads turn to the door. He was 6'3". He had long dirty blonde hair that stopped at his waist and tan skin. His fringes had three blue beads on each side and his hair was tied in a ponytail. He wore a white button down with the first three buttons undone and black pants. "Nel has told me so much about you. I've been trying to meet you forever, but Nel just kept saying no." Nikki explained as he walked closer to the duo. He sat on the sofa next to Ulquiorra.

"Nice to see you again, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "You two met?"

"He's my financial advisor. We meet every week. Harribel's my personal assistant. Yammy's in charge of security. Gin's in charge of human resources." Nikki explained. "You fucking kidding me?" Grimmjow glared at the pale man. "Needed the money." Ulquiorra said shrugging. "We all did. You should be happy that you had your trust fund." Ulquiorra rubbing the head. "Cute kittens." Nikki picked up Midnight and scratched behind his ear making him purr loudly. "If you need a job, I can give you one. Just tell me your interests and abilities. I also own a modeling agency if we can't find anything for you." Grimmjow soon found himself grinning madly. "Better than sitting in the house not doing anything."

"Nikki." Nel hops over to the three men with a pout. "I didn't want you to meet him yet." She whined. "It's been two years, Nel. How long were you going to make them wait?" Ulquiorra asked. "When he finds a steady lover. That way I can rub it in without feeling guilty." Nel jumped in Nikki's lap and hugs him tightly without squishing Midnight. "The fuck?! You're an asshole, Nel. Two fucking years? If I didn't have one then, why would I have one now?"

"Well, if you can find someone, maybe they can help you lo-" Before she could finish, Grimmjow's hand reached her mouth. "Don't fucking tell anyone that." He removed his hand to let her speak. "Why not, Grimmy? You shouldn't be embarrassed. It doesn't define you." He scowled at the woman. "I'll never live it down if they found out."

"But-"

"You should leave it alone, Nel. You won't understand a man's pride. There are just certain things to be left alone." She sighs, but gives in. "Okay." Nikki couldn't help but laugh at the siblings' bickering. "Grimmjow, I have something for you. Come with me." Nikki tapped Nel's leg. She reluctantly moved next to Ulquiorra. Nikki motioned for the younger brother to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

As both Grimmjow and Nikki stand up, Midnight meows and squirms to get out of Nikki's hold. "Oh, you want to stay here?" Nikki let Midnight jump on the sofa and crawled onto Ulquiorra's lap. "Awe. So cute."

"We'll be back guys." Ulquiorra only nodded. "Okay!" Nel said waving. Nikki takes Grimmjow by the hand leading the way. "The hell are we going?"

"I went to this auction a year ago and I bought something really cool. She made me think of you. I bought her for you in hopes that we can meet, but it didn't happen until now." Nikki led him down a long hallway until he reached a large pair green doors. He let go of Grimmjow's hand and placed his own on the doors. "She told me everything to know about you like she was preparing me for something. So I listened and there was one detail I noticed. As soon as he pushed open the door, he was tackled to the floor by a white blur. Grimmjow watched in astonishment as a white panther licked Nikki's face.

Nikki laughed while trying to push the eccentric panther off. "Down girl." The panther willfully moves off the blonde. Nikki sits up and scratches behind the panther's ear and looks at Grimmjow. "She's a rare albino panther. I named her Pantera. Spanish for panther. She's yours to have."

"You've got to be shitting me." Pantera looks at Grimmjow with her large blue eyes. If she stood up, she be taller than him. She immediately ran over and tackled him to the ground as well. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her tail around his leg. "She likes you." She purred as he scratched behind her ear. "This is fucking awesome! I can't believe it!" He hugs the panther tightly while laughing. "You can take him now if you'd like." His laughing ceased and he looked at Nikki with a serious. "Animals aren't allowed in my apartment."

"I thought ahead and bought you a condo. Five years rent paid." Nikki dangled some keys in front of his face. "I even went ahead and bought two years' worth of food." Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh. The laughter ended soon as he looked at Pantera in deep thought. "No one's ever been this nice to me. Not even Nel. Why are you being this nice to me?" He asked with eyes filled with suspicion. "Well…you're the closest family I have. Besides, I like you and I want you to like me. I care about Nel, and I don't want her baby brother to hate me." Grimmjow nodded in approval while petting Pantera.

"I'm really glad you agreed to help me find my nephew." Grimmjow looked at Nikki in confusion. "Kurai, the raven is my nephew and that was his friend Ichigo." Nikki explained sitting next to Grimmjow. "They just finished college and decided to travel abroad with friends for a few months. Their last day was three weeks ago. No one has seen them, since they got off the plane." Nikki seemed even more upset as he continued on. Grimmjow stopped him by setting a hand on the older man's shoulder. "We'll find him. Don't stress."

"Quite the encouraging words coming from you." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Nel said you weren't the sensitive type. She even told me about your promiscuities as well." Grimmjow couldn't help but scowl. "What hasn't she told you?"

"How you and your friends started working with Aizen." Grimmjow stiffened slightly and turned to walk away. "It seems to be a touchy subject so I leave it alone." He turned slightly. "You're damn right. Stay out of it." He walked down the hallway without waiting for an answer.

xXx

Nel laid on the floor with Berry in front of her playing with a blue ball of yarn. Nel tapped it and watched the orange kitten run after it. He jumped on top of it and balanced himself on top. Midnight was still lying in Ulquiorra's lap. "Yo! We're back!" Berry hissed and jumped off the yarn. He ran over to Nel and curled into a ball. Midnight sat up abruptly and jumped off his lap. The black kitten crawled into the cushion so only his tail stuck out. "What's wrong, Berry?" Nel picked up the orange kitten and cradled him. Nel turned around to see Pantera and a confused Nikki and Grimmjow.

"What's with them?" Grimmjow asked. "What's with them? What's with the panther?" Nel asked almost frantic. "This is Pantera. A present for Grimmjow." Nel immediately pouted. "Why can't I have a kitty?"

"Your death hugs would kill it. Besides, I bought this for Grimmjow." Nel folded her arms and pouted. "I want a pet." Nikki shook his head. "Maybe later, but not now, Nel." Nel whined while poking Berry. Pantera walked over to the orange fur ball and nudged it with her nose. Berry only moved slightly but didn't uncurl. "Berry, why don't you like Pantera?" Nel asked. The panther continuously nudged him. "It be easier if you could talk."

"Stop being a scaredy Berry." Berry uncurled himself and hissed at Grimmjow. The blue haired man grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him in the air. Berry hissed and struggled to escape the grip. He laid Berry in his left arm and waved his finger above his face. Berry stopped hissing a tried clawing at the finger. "He might feel threatened by the big kitty. Or he's actually scared." Nel added. "Either way, he'll have to get over it." The orange kitten looked at the panther warily and saw that she just sat there looking at him. When he felt safe, Berry hopped out of Grimmjo's arms and onto the panther's head.

"See? They'll be fine." Nel looked from Berry to Midnight, who was looking at them from the cushions. They could only see his eyes. 'Hmm. Something's off about these kittens.' Nel thought to herself as she watched Ulquiorra pull Midnight out of the cushions. The black kitten curled his body around the quiet man's hand again. This time he didn't try to pry the kitten off. Instead, he set his hand in his lap and Midnight let go himself. Nel pouted again. "I want a kitty." She whined completely forgetting about the unusual actions from the kittens.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later

Berry finally enjoyed Pantera's company and usually laid under her while Grimmjow was at work. Nikki gave him a modeling job, since he couldn't stand doing customer service. Both felines were used to him leaving early and coming in late. His neighbor would come over and feed them whenever she got of work. She was really nice and especially liked Berry. She always brought extra food from her job and fed it to them. Tonight was nothing new. The girl sat on the sofa with a sleeping Berry in her lap. She stroked his orange fur and sighed. "You remind me of someone I used to know. He was supposed to be back from school a while ago. No one has found him or his friend yet. I miss them." She stroked his fur lightly.

"I should go. See you tomorrow." She gently lifts Berry off her lap and sets him on the pillow. She stood up and quietly left the apartment. Pantera strolled from the back and sat by the sofa. She watched the kitten curl into a ball shaking. As if instinct, she hops onto the sofa and wraps her body around the shivering kitten.

xXx

Midnight usually followed his owner around the house like a lost puppy. The main reason was that he wanted to play, but Ulquiorra never made the time to play since he was working. Midnight would sit in front of the door waiting for Ulquiorra to come home. By the time he did, poor Midnight was asleep with a toy still in his mouth. When the sad kitten woke up, he was in his bed with a new toy to play with. It wasn't like he had a companion like Berry. He really missed his friend, but he was still afraid of the big blue panther.

Today, was no different than usual. After eating, he sat in front of Ulquiorra's door with his toy waiting. He rubbed his nose with his paw and looked at the door expectantly. He didn't make a noise nor did he move for a while. Soon, Midnight was nodding off, but didn't want to sleep yet. Just as he was curling up to sleep, the door opened quietly. A hand picked him up gently and lightly stroked his fur. The kitten mewed and looked up at his owner and his tail swayed back and forth happily.

Ulquiorra bent down and picked up the toy Berry brought with him. He dangled it in front of Midnight, who gladly reached to swipe at it, but it was pulled away in time. The kitten mewed happily, since he finally got his wish.

xXx

An hour later

Ulquiorra was in his study reading over statements when he head running water. He headed for the sound to see Midnight turning the cold handle on. He raised an eyebrow at this since cats hated water. They usually licked themselves clean. In curiosity, he walked over to the tub and watched Midnight. The kitten stopped turning to water. He noticed the kitten was shivering and he began to wonder what was wrong. He watched the kitten stop moving and fall into the water with his eyes closed. Ulquiorra quickly reached in and picked up the kitten before he drowned.

He felt much hotter than usual. The kitten suddenly woke up and started squirming in the pale man's hands. The kitten tried to hop out of his arms and right back into the cold water. He mewed in desperation. Ulquiorra stood up straight and left the bathroom with the feverish kitten. He opened his cupboard and pulled out a medium sized bowl. He filled it with ice cold water and set the kitten in the bowl. Midnight lowered himself in the bowl until only his head was sticking out. After he made sure Midnight was okay, he headed for the refrigerator to look for something to eat. He stood up straight at the sound of a crash. A clattering sound reached his ears, so he turned around to see the bowl roll around in a circle then stop at a long black tail. His eyes followed the tail. The beginning of the tail was covered by long silky black hair. The body was curled into a ball and it's skin was slightly red. Ulquiorra knelt next to the body. He could hear quiet sobs coming from the body.

He moved the hair away from the face. The stranger had a cute a feminine looking face with the same eyes that Midnight had. He immediately remembered the boy.

*Flashback*

Five years ago

Ulquiorra- Senior

Boy-Junior

Ulquiorra gathered his books getting ready to leave for next class. His hair was longer then and tied in a low ponytail. "Ulqui_kun?" He stopped what he was doing and looked up. It was one of his classmates, a young boy to be specific. He could've been a year younger than he was. He had long silky black hair that stopped at his waist. The classroom lights helped illuminate his skin, making it glow slightly. The fringes framed his effeminate face stopping at his chin, and his bangs slightly covered his eyes. His eyes were hazel with blue around the pupil. In his left ear was industrial piercing, and the piercing being used was black and arrow shaped. There was a tragus piercing in his right ear and an anti-tragus piercing in his left ear. He also had two loop earrings in his ear lobes. He wore a black hoodie that covered his hands, balck jeans, and sneakers.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" The young boy jumped slightly and looked down at the books he clutched in his hands. "I-I I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"What do you want?" He interrupted. "I-I I w-wanted to, uh." The young word couldn't seem to find the words, so Ulquiorra stood up. "W-wait. I wanted to ask you s-something?" Several eyes of the other students watched the scene unfold

"Well say it. I don't have time to wait for you to fix your stuttering problem." The boy's eyes watered slightly. "This is my last few days at school. I've been trying to find a way to ask you, but I wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"No." He said. The boy looked at the cold raven shocked and confused. Tears finally and he ran out of the room dropping his book that he always carried with him. Everyone in the room glared at Ulquiorra, but he could care less. He stepped over the book and walked out of the classroom.

*End Flashback*

He was looking at the floor as tears fell from his eyes making a small puddle. He then noticed the cat ears on his head that laid flat nearly blending in with his hair. "Midnight?" He called out to him. The raven turned slightly to look at him, but said nothing.

Ulquiorra stood up straight and began walking away. Midnight weakly stretched out to grab his leg, but he was just out of reach. The poor kitten felt depression was over him as his owner abandoned him. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps approaching, but he didn't move. A soft fabric wrapped around the neko making him feel warm and cozy. He turned his head to see Ulquiorra scooping him up bridal style. He looked from his owner to the direction where they were going. It was straight to the bed room. He was laid carefully on the bed and he watched Ulquiorra leave the room closing the door.

The neko rubbed his eyes and laid on his side. His tail wrapped around his waist and his ears remained flattened on his head. Once the tears stopped falling, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

xXx

Grimmjow walked over to the elevator carry several large boxes that he bought for Berry and Pantera. He had been neglecting the two felines ever since he got his new job. He'd be out all day and then immediately go to sleep once he got home. Everytime he'd come home, Pantera would be curled around sleeping Berry. Today would be different. He'd spend as much time with them as possible. He struggles with the gifts, but manages to make it to his apartment. He struggles to unlock the door and steps through the door.

"Hey, Berry, Pant!" It was quiet, so he assumed they were already sleeping. He set the gifts on the table and headed to the guest room that he gave to his feline friends as their own personal space. He peeked in the doorway to see Berry playing with a ball of yarn and Pantera pushing it back when it rolled to far. He walked closer to the duo and sat in front of them. "Hey you two." The felines look at him for a few seconds. Berry stopped playing with the yarn and walked over to Grimmjow. He hopped into Grimmjow's lap and rubbed his cheek against the man's stomach.

"Glad ya missed me." Grimmjow scratched the kitten's head making it purr. He then picked up the kitten and set him on his head. He crawled over to Pantera and scratched behind her ear. "I missed you guys, too. Sorry for neglecting ya. I've decided to spend time with ya guys tonight." Berry mewed in response. "So cute. Let' go play."

xXx

After an hour of playing, Berry collapsed from a fever. "Shit, Berry!" He knelt by the sick kitten. "You'll be okay. Hold on." He hurried to his feet and ran to the kitten to look for something cold. He found his last ice back. He grabbed the kitchen towel and wrapped the ice in it. He hurried back, but wasn't expecting what he saw. There sprawled out on the floor was a tan, naked, and toned body. From the small amount of curves, he could see the body was male, but the nice, plump ass made him think otherwise. He noticed the long orange tail above his ass and the orange ears sticking out of his wild orange hair. "Woah." He heard a low groan from the body. He watched Pantera walk over and lick his face. The body turned on his side looked at Grimmjow with those warm chocolate brown eyes he was so used to seeing.

"Berry?" He asked realizing who it was. The neko glared at the man who moved closer. The neko tensed as Grimmjow knelt next to him. He rested a hand on his forehead. He heard a small whimper from the neko, which he would've found rather cute if the neko didn't have a fever. "Damn." He picked up Berry bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. He laid Berry on the bed and set the ice pack on his head. "Stay here." He closed his eyes and went to sleep without an argument.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

Ulquiorra woke up to the sound of screaming. He sat up abruptly and looked around the room. He decided to give Midnight the bed since he was sick and he slept at his desk while finishing paper work. He looked at the bed to see that Midnight was gone. He then saw a flash of black go past the window. He walked over to the window and opened it. He leaned out the window and looked on both sides. He looks to his left to see Midnight wearing a pair of black pants that his tail. He stood on the ledge reaching for something. "Midnight." The neko turned to look at Ulquiorra. He looked at the older man with a saddened expression and turned back to what he was reaching for.

"Stop it or you'll fall." Midnight ignored the warning and continued to reach. He sighed in aggravation and climbed out onto the ledge. He could hear the people several feet below them. He moved closer to the neko, who was at the very edge reaching. He finally slipped and people screamed. In a flash, Ulquiorra's arm wrapped around the stubborn nekos waist. He could hear the neko whine. "Stop it." He commanded as the neko flailed around trying to get out of the pale man's grasp. "You're attracting attention. Stop it or I will let you fall." He stopped flailing around as Ulquiorra pulled him inside the house. The neko was tossed on his butt as Ulquiorra shut the window.

"What did you think you were doing?" Midnight's tail wrapped around his waist, his ears flattened against his head, and he held something to his chest. "You could've fallen if I had not woken up. What were you trying to get?" His hand lowered from his chest and he held out his hands. There in his hands was a baby blue jay. "All this for a bird." The bird flew out of his hand and onto his finger. HE laughed as the bird chirped and flapped its wings happily. Suddenly pale hands encased the bird. With a frown, he watched Ulquiorra walk to the window and open it. He then released the bird back into the open world. "It's no time for games. We need to go and-" He turned around to see the neko had disappeared. "Midnight." He called out, but he received no answer. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What a pain."

xXx

Berry woke up feeling something shift under him. He opened his eyes to look at a naked broad chest. He turned bright red and tried to pull away, but something held him down. He stiffened when he felt something rub against the sensitive part of his tail. He clutched on a pair of shoulders and bit his lip. "Ow." He heard a groan from underneath him. "Nails are sharp." Wide chocolate brown eyes look into tired blue eyes. Berry tried moving off, but he was held down tightly. "Why are you tryna get away? You're not comfortable?" Berry scowled. "You used to like sleeping on my chest." His eyes widened in realization as images flashed in his mind. He bristled at the same tingling feeling of his tail being rubbed.

"You're even cuter with that blush on your face, Berry." Berry turned away not realizing he was blushing. He moved away from the man and sat at the edge of the bed. The blue eyed man sat up and stretched. "Hungry, Berry?" He said nothing to his owner. His head snapped to the sound of knocking. "It's just the door, Berry. Why don't you play with Pantera?" Berry still didn't move. "You can play with me if you like." He suggested while eyeing Berry's naked body. Berry quickly ran out the room to the one next door. Grimmjow didn't climb out of bed until he heard the door close. The knocking sounded again and he decided it was time to get up.

He walked to the door in all of his naked glory and opened it. There in his doorway was Ulquiorra holding hands with a young man his height with long black hair and tearful blue eyes with hazel around the pupil. He wore a black hat, black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and sneakers. He was rubbing the tears from his eye. "Finally found ya a new toy? Didn't know you were into the younger ones, Ulqui. You should've told me." The pale man ignored his question. "Why are you naked?" He asked looking at the muscular man up and down. Grimmjow only smiled. "I just woke up, actually. Didn't wanna keep ya waiting."

"I would not have minded waiting." Grimmjow shrugged and moved to the side letting both in. Ulquiorra pulled the younger man inside. Both sat on the sofa and the young man still cried even though he was rubbing his eyes. "Stop it." Ulquiorra commanded, but he still cried. "What happened? Grimmjow asked sitting next to the sad raven. "He climbed out the window to catch a bird and nearly fell. He scratched up my sofa with his claws and he doesn't listen to reason. In response I slapped him" The stoic man answered. Grimmjow frowned at the treatment of the poor man. He looked closer took his eyes an realized something. Grimmjow reached in the back of his pants and gently rubbed something furry. The sad raven gasped and squirmed. He took his hand out of the raven's pants and took off his hat.

There were black pointed cat ears atop his head. "Shit. Midnight." Ulquiorra looked at the blue haired man. "Berry's like this too."

"Perhaps, we should discuss the events privately and when you are dressed." Ulquiorra stated without looking at Grimmjow. Midnight finally gave Grimmjow a one over and blushed profusely. HE immediately looked down at his lap. "The kid looks familiar." Grimmjow moved closer then his eyes widened in recognition. He then glared at Ulquiorra. "You're an ass you know that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that bull." He looks to Midnight. "You wanna se Berry, right?" He nods slowly. Grimmjow grabs his hand and led him to their play room. He knocked first. "Berry, it's me. I've brought someone to see you." There was no answer, so he opened the door. There was Pantera resting by the swing and  
>Berry sitting on the swing. Midnight squealed and ran over to the orange neko tackling him off the swing. Midnight rubbed his cheek against Berry's, hugging him tightly. Grimmjow chuckled and closed the door. He headed back into the living room. Ulquiorra sat on the far end of the sofa and Grimmjow sat on the otherside. "Please dress."<p>

"Nope." Grimmjow leaned back into the sofa. "You'll be gone soon. You're still an ass and don't give me that innocent bull.." The pale man said nothing. "He's that kid you rudely rejected in school."

"It wasn't rude. I wasn't interested." He answered. "You rushed him into the confession. You said no before letting him finish and not to mention how you treated him before and after the confession. You completely ignored him."

"You're one to talk. You reject people everyday."

"Yeah, sluts. But you, you rejected the quietest, sweetest, most reliable, loyal, and timid kid in the whole school. Not to mention lowered his self esteem. I'mm glad you didn't insult him afterwards." Ulquiorra said nothing. "You did, didn't you?"

"He asked again and I said no again. He didn't understand why so I told him he was a spineless, spoiled brat that needed to figure out that the world didn't revolve around his insecurities."

"What did that have to do with anything? Face it, you were an ass then and you're an ass to him now. He an't help how he acts now since he's a cat." With that said he stood up to leave "the hell are you going?"

"Work. I'm keeping him here." He said as he began walking away. "No you'e not." Grimmjow blocks the door. "You promised Nel that you'd take care of him. Either you suck it up and take Midnight back, or you take Berry. She'll have your ass when she finds out how you treated the kitty." Ulquiorra visibly stiffened at the thought. He turned his head to see both Berry and Midnight in the doorway. Berry glared and Midnight hid behind Berry. "Whose it gonna be?" He asked folding his


	6. Chapter 6

_"Work. I'm keeping him here." He said as he began walking away. "No you're not." Grimmjow blocks the door. "You promised Nel that you'd take care of him. Either you suck it up and take Midnight back, or you take Berry. She'll have your ass when she finds out how you treated the kitty." Ulquiorra visibly stiffened at the thought. He turned his head to see both Berry and Midnight in the doorway. Berry glared and Midnight hid behind Berry. "Whose it gonna be?" He asked folding his arms. _

xXx

Kurai curled into a ball, fast asleep, atop the refrigerator. "Midnight." A melancholic voice called. Kurai yawned and flattened his ears. "Get down from there." Kurai stretched and looked down at his owner. He was holding a box full of books and papers. "Come down here." Kurai jumped off the fridge and landed on his feet. He sat cross legged in front of Ulquiorra. He waved hi.s tail back and forth with his ears standing at attention. "Have you eaten?" Kurai shook his head. "Good. You're going out to eat with Ichigo, and Grimmjow. Hurry up and get dressed, Midnight. They'll be here soon." Ulquiorra spoke and headed for his room. Kurai frowned and his ears flattened against his head.

It's been two weeks and Ulquiorra still insisted on calling him, his pet name. Kurai was completely aware of who he was, but he couldn't remember what happened on their way home and it was the same as Ichigo. He missed his uncle dearly and would rather be home with him, than his high school heartbreaker. He was still the same heartless man from school, and he hated it. He wasn't aware of who the man was as a kitten, but as soon as he transformed, memories hit him like a punch in the face. He slowly stood up and walked over to the guest room. He pulled some clothes out of his dresser and threw them on the bed.

xXx

"Come on, Ich!" Ichigo held onto the bedpost as Grimmjow pulled Ichigo by the waist. "We're just going to eat. You can wear a hat! What's your problem?" Ichigo still refused to let go. He didn't want to go out, especially with a tail and ears. He hated them both. Ichigo shook his head no and held on as tightly as he could. 'Why the hell is he so damn strong?' He moved closer to the kitsune until his chest touched Ichigo's back.

He pulled even harder and Ichigo still wouldn't let go. "Berry, where did you go?" Grimmjow continued trying to pull Ichigo away from the bed post. "Oh, Mr. Grimmj-" He stopped pulling the kitsune and turned around. His pet sitter stood in the doorway with a beet red face. "I'm sorry." She ran off. He went back to pulling Ichigo off the bed. He stopped when he felt eyes on him, so he turned to the panther, who sat watching the whole scene. "What's up, Pant?"He stopped when he felt eyes on him, so he turned to the panther, who sat watching the whole scene. "What's up, Pant?" Pantera looked at the doorway to see Kurai, standing in the doorway and holding a duffle bag.

"Hey, we were supposed to pick you up. What are you doing here? Why do you have that bag?" Kurai holds out a folded piece of paper for the blue haired man to take. Grimmjow finally let go of Ichigo and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ya don't have to stand in the doorway. Come here." Kurai hesitantly walked over to the man with a beat red face. When he was close enough, Grimmjow yanked him into his lap. "What ya nervous for?" Kurai covered his eyes with one hand and pointed down with the other. The man shrugged. "Nothin to be ashamed of." Kurai was suddenly yanked off the naked man's lap, and into Ichigo's. "What's up with ya, Ichi." The orange kitsune glared while holding Kurai. "Whatever." Grimmjow opened the note and read it. "Are you fucking serious?!"

'I have an important matter to attend to and will not be home until further notice.' Was typed in the middle of the page. He signed his name at the bottom. Grimmjow balled up the paper and tossed it in a random direction. "Fucking." He dragged his hand down his face. "Damn that man." He looked at Kurai. "He's never called you by his name, has he?" Kurai's ears flattened and he shook his head no. "Emotionless prick." He muttered to himself. "Look, Kurai. You can stay in Ichigo's room." Kurai smiled and jumped back into the man's lap. He hugged the man tightly and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." Kurai rubbed his cheek against Grimmjow's chest. "You still hungry?" Kurai nods. "Why don't ya get Ichi to get dressed and we'll go out to eat. You'll get to meet one of my coworkers." Kurai crawled off his lap and sat in front of Ichigo. "Be right back."

xXx

Grimmjow pulled up in front of a large warehouse. Different bright lights flashed through the windows and there was loud music blaring. "What the-?" He pulled the paper out of his pocket and read the address. 'This is it. What the hell is this?'

He turned around to look at Ichigo and Kurai. Ichigo folded his arms and pouted. "I don't know what this place is. But, we won't be here long. Come on."

Ichigo held on to Kurai's hand as they followed Grimmjow through the front door. "The fuck?!" There were hundreds of people dancing against each other. They were uniformed in neon colors with fuzzy leg warmers, fuzzy ears, and a tail. The women wore bejeweled bras, tube tops, with miniskirts, shorts. Some even wore skin tight leggings. The men wore mesh shirts, muscle shirts, half shirts, leather pants, and colorful jeans. There was paint all over the place and their hair was dyed in different colors.

Grimmjow looked at Kurai and Ichigo nervously. Kurai wore a grey and white hoodie with thumb holes and black jeans. His hood was pulled over his head. Ichigo wore a black t shirt with a white skull on it and black jeans. He wore a hat with a white stripe going around the hat. Their tails were wrapped around their waists, under their stomach, but that won't do much.

"Stay behind me. Don't get lost and don't wander off." They nod and Kurai gripped onto the back of his shirt. They maneuvered through the crowd of people. Ichigo gripped his friend's hands tightly as stranger's hands rubbed all over his and Kurai's body. Finally, getting through the crowd, they stop in front of the V.I.P section. There was a body guard standing in the way. 'State your purpose." He said.

"I'm looking for Christine. It's Jaegerjaques."

"What about those kids?" The man pointed at Kurai and Ichigo. "They're with me." The man moved out of the way and let the three in. The V.I.P room was like a small lounge, but was filled with people kissing and rubbing against each other. Ichigo and Kurai was slightly uncomfortable at the scene. Kurai squeezed Grimmjow's arm. "Grimmjow?" He turned to his left to see a woman with wavy blonde hair, and honey brown eyes. There was a gold star under her left eye. She wore a white corset tied in the front, a white miniskirt, black knee high socks, and white laced up boots. She sat on a nearby sofa with a girl in her lap. Her hand was in between the girls legs and her other hand squeezing her breasts.

The girl squirmed in the woman's lap. "Hey, Grimmjow. I'm glad you made it."

"Christine, what the hell? You said we were going to eat. Why'd you send me here?" He was beyond irritated with the woman. "You always seem tense at work. Loosen up and have fun."

"Your kind of fun is not my kind of fun, Christine." The woman pouted and then her eyes moved to Kurai and Ichigo. Ichigo glared and Kurai hid behind Grimmjow. "Who are they? They're adorable."

"None of your business."

"But they're so cute." Christine argued. Of course, the kitsunes weren't sure if they should take it as a compliment. Ichigo jumped at the feeling of someone grabbing his ass. The fur on Kurai's tail bristled as something rubbed against his ass. Ichigo turned around and punched the harasser in the face, but his hand was caught. He was suddenly pulled against someone's chest. An arm wrapped around his waist and a hand grabbed his package. Two fingers were forced into his mouth and something was pushed down his throat. Kurai hurried to his friend's side and pulled the harasser away. Ichigo then punched the harasser in the face. He held his throat and tried to cough up whatever was in his throat. Kurai hit his back hoping whatever was lodged down his throat would come out. He spit it out on the floor and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Feisty ones, too." Christine chuckled. Grimmjow turned around and pulled both kitsunes into his arms. "The hell is wrong with you?!" Christine only smiled. "Why don't you stay, we can have fun."

"No way. They're not staying here." Christine frowned again. "Fine. Always so uptight."

xXx

Ichigo and Kurai sat across from Grimmjow in a diner. "You two okay?" He asked the kitsunes. Kurai nodded in happiness, while eating. Ichigo only shrugged. "What's wrong with you, Ich?" He watched Ichigo push his food around the plate. "You not hungry?" Ichigo shrugged and Grimmjow scowled at the difficult kitsune. Kurai reached forward and tugged at Grimmjow's sleeve. He looked at Kurai, who pointed to his plate. "Still hungry?" Kurai nods. Ichigo pushed his plate over to Kurai, but Kurai pushed it back. Ichigo shook his head no and pushed it back. "Just eat it, Ich. You know you're going to be hungry later." He only glared at the blue haired man. "We'll just order some more food for your friend. But we gotta hurry up. We have another stop to make." The kitsunes tilt their head in confusion

xXx

Grimmjow pulled up in front of a large mansion. Ichigo was lost, he had no idea where we were, but Kurai did. In excitement, he pulled the handle to open the door, but it was locked. "Calm down, kid. You'll get to see him, soon." As soon as Grimmjow unlocked the door, Kurai opened it and dashed to the front door with Ichigo following. Grimmjow only sighed and followed suit.

Kurai excitedly knocked on the door. HE bounced up and down waiting for someone to answer the door. "I'm coming. I'm coming." Called a tired voice. The door opened and Kurai smiled brightly as the blonde rubbed his eyes. "Do you know how late it is?" The man looked down and his eyes widened. "Kurai?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kurai excitedly knocked on the door. HE bounced up and down waiting for someone to answer the door. "I'm coming. I'm coming." Called a tired voice. The door opened and Kurai smiled brightly as the blonde rubbed his eyes. "Do you know how late it is?" The man looked down and his eyes widened. "Kurai?"

Kurai tackled his uncle to the ground and hugged him tightly. Nikki hugged the young man back and held onto the back of his head. He rested his cheek on Kurai's head. "Kurai, you're okay. I'm so happy. I've missed you so much." Tears flowed down his face as he hugged his nephew even tighter. "What's going on?" Nel walked down the stairs wearing white laced nightgown that stopped slightly below her butt. "Nikki?" She moved closer to the door. There stood Grimmjow and a boy wearing a skull cap. HE wasn't familiar to her either. On the floor was Nikki hugging a boy. "Nikki, get off the floor." Nel bent down and picked up the boy by the waist.

She set him down on his feet and helped Nikki up to his feet. She frowned when she saw the tears in his eyes. "Nikki, what's wrong?" Nel stood on her tiptoes and wiped his face with her hands. "They found my nephew, Kurai." Nel looked from Nikki to the raven. "Then you must be Ichigo." Nel pointed to the bronzed colored young man. He only nodded. Nel claps her hands and jumps up and down. "We've been looking for you for months." She squealed and hugged Ichigo tightly. "We're so glad you're okay!" She squeezed harder with every second that went by. Ichigo struggled out of her strong grip, but he was losing air fast. "Nel, you're killing him." Grimmjow pried Ichigo away from Nel and he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Itsy." Ichigo's right eye twitched at the nickname.

"Let's go to the living room and talk."

xXx

Nel sat next to Grimmjow on the sofa, while Kurai and Ichigo sat with Nikki. "So you don't remember what happened to you?" Nel asked and they shook their heads. "That's not good." As they talked, Nel thought about something. "Where's Midnight and Berry?!" Nel yelled at Grimmjow. Before he could talk, Nel started hitting him on the head. "They're still kittens. How could you leave them like that?! Did you leave them food, at least?!"

"Ow. Fuck! Stop hitting me, you crazy broad!" Grimmjow shielded his head from her punches. "Not til you answer my question."  
>"Fucking hell! You're looking at them!" Nel continued to hit him. "What are you saying?! That's Itsygo and Kurai. What game are you playing at?"<p>

"Come on! Nikki, take off their hats!" Nikki looked from the amusing fight to his nephew and Ichigo. He pulled their hats off and looks at them with wide eyes. "You're…" He trailed off. "Nel, stop and look." Nel paused and held her hands above his head. "Finally." She hit him one last time. "Ow!" She noticed the cat ears twitch atop their heads. She moved off the sofa and crawled over to the two. She lifted both their shirts to reveal two long tails that wrapped around their torso.

She put the shirts back down and stood to her feet. She took a deep breath and hugged them both tightly. "They're so cute. They're kitties and humans. Can we keep em?" Nel asked Nikki. "They're not pets, first of all. Second of all, you assigned Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to take care to them." Nel pouted at her boyfriend's answer. "Where's Ulqui?" Kurai looked down at his hands in silence. "He left." Grimmjow answered. Ichigo looked at Kurai. He knew that Kurai didn't want to be pitied, but he knew the raven was hurting. "What do you mean he left?" Nel was getting pissed. He promised to take care of Kurai and he leaves. "He said that it was important."

"He couldn't wait?!" Nel yelled. "Apparently not. Kurai's staying with me until he comes back."

"I'm going to give that jerk such a thrashing. How could he just leave like that?!" Nel punched a nearby table to pieces. After watching her destroy the furniture, he was glad he didn't tell her about the informal letter. "Nel, calm down. I'm sure there's a good explanation." Nikki reassured. "No he's just a jerk! He was one in school and he's one now!" Kurai tucked his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Nikki reached over and scratched behind his ear. Kurai's ears perk up and he leans further into the hand. "Just as cute as always."

"Yer gonna stay here, Kurai?" Grimmjow asked and Kurai nods. "What about you, Ich?" Ichigo just looked down at his hands. "Ichi. You gonna stay here or come back home with me?" There was no nod and he didn't shake his head. Kurai crawled over to Ichigo and poked his cheek. Ichigo looked at Kurai who smiled reassuringly. Before Ichigo could make a decision, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." They watch Nikki leave the living room and head for the living room. They could hear muffled speech, so they couldn't make out the words. Soon the talking stopped and Nikki returned, but he wasn't alone. A mixture of irritation and confusion seemed etched on their faces. The man that stood there wasn't who they thought it was.

His eyes were a blueish purple color. His jet black hair had a jagged haircut to it and stopped at his shoulder. He had the same exact skin tone as Ulquiorra. There was a large marking under his left eye. It was a tree without the leaves. The middle branches stopped under his eye. The left side of the tree branches moved around his eye and stopped at his eyelash. He wore a black long sleeve hoodie underneath a purple t shirt, black jeans and purple converse. HE smiled at the group.

At first they thought Ulquiorra was playing a trick on them, but said man never smiles. He could, no he was Ulquiorra twin, except for the obvious differences. What was going on? "Everyone this is Murcielago Cifer, Ulquiorra's younger brother. Murcielago, this is Grimmjow, Nel, Ichigo, and Kurai." Nikki introduced everyone. Murcielago waved. "Hi." No one said anything to the man, they just stared. "Did I come at a bad time?" He looked at Nikki with a confused expression. "Not really. No one really knew about you, so it's a shock." The newcomer's smile faded and he looked down at the floor. "I see. So he doesn't talk about me." Nikki ruffled the discouraged young man's hair.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it."

"Have you seen, Ulqui? I went by the apartment, but there was no answer." He asked the blonde, who scratched his head. "Uh, no. He disappeared. We're just finding out." Nikki spoke with honesty and Murcielago pouted. "He hates me." The saddened younger brother turned and ran out of the room "Murc, wait!"


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki brought Murcielago back to the house and the sad twin was fast asleep on the sofa. Kurai sat on the floor and watched him sleep in curiosity. Grimmjow and Ichigo left about twenty minutes ago. Nikki and Nel were in the kitchen talking while Nikki prepared dinner. "Do you know why he came here?" Nel asked. "I met him a few months ago. He came to the office to see Ulquiorra, who of course avoided talking to him. He looked like he was going through some problems and Ulquiorra wasn't helping much. I took him to dinner one night and we talked." Nel glared at the man. "What?"

"He was the guy that Rukia said she saw you with?" Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why was Rukia spying on me?" Nel fisted her hips and shifted her weight on one knee. "She wasn't. She was at a family dinner and she saw you. What were you doing at Rietsu, anyway?" Nikki rolled his eyes. "It was just dinner. I was supposed to have a business meeting there and it got cancelled." Nikki answered. "What kind of business meeting?"

"It was just with Ulquiorra and Hallibel. Since they couldn't make it, I used the reservation and took Murci out to dinner. There's no need to be jealous. There is nothing going on with anyone but you." Nel folded her arms and leaned against the counter. "Murci?" She questioned. "He doesn't like being called Murcielago, because he feels like he's in trouble. It's usually with Ulquiorra." Nikki answered.

"So, what's he doing here?"

"It's personal, but I told him he could stay here." Nel punched the man in the arm. "Ow." He spoke with little to no feeling. "You said he could stay without consulting me?! What about Kurai? He's staying here, too!" Nel yelled at him. "He doesn't have a place to stay. Since his brother is unreliable, he needed a friend. He confided in me not to tell anyone. Only he and I know." Nel punched him again. "You don't think I should know?!" Nikki shrugged. "If he doesn't want you to know, then take it up with him. It's sensitive to him and he doesn't have to tell you." Nel pouted and folded her arms.

"Kurai will be fine. Murci is harmless and much nicer than Ulquiorra. They shouldn't have a problem with each other." Nikki bends down and kisses her forehead. "Do you trust me?" She looked into his eyes and found only sincerity and worry. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I need to make a run. Can you finish dinner. Make sure Murci stays here." She watched her boyfriend leave the kitchen in a hurry. "But you know I can't cook!" Nel yelled back. "Just put the vegetables in the pot and turn the heat on low. It should be ready in half an hour!" Nikki yelled back.

Kurai moved closer to Murci and sniffed him. He smelled of mint and lemons and Kurai liked it for some reason. As Murci breathed, he could smell coffee, although, it was a faint smell. "Kurai." He turned around to see Nikki holding a briefcase. He tilted his head in curiosity. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Make sure he doesn't go outside, okay?" Kurai nodded and poked Murci's face with his tail. Nikki chuckled. "Yes. His name his Murci." Kurai waves goodbye as his uncle hurries out of the house.

Kurai's ears twitched at the sound of shifting behind him. "Nikki?" Someone groaned behind him."Kurai turned around and looked into strange and sleepy blue eyes. Kurai shook his head no. "Where is he?" Murci sat up and looked at the hybrid, who pointed at the door. "HE left." Nel spoke while walking into the living room with two bowls of veggie soup. She set them both on the table and Kuria immediately dove in. "Do you know where he went?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Nel sat next to the younger Cifer twin. "I…I don't know." Murci answered and turned. "I think you do, but he just didn't tell you." Murci rubbed his arms and still didn't look at her. "Nikki has already agreed to let you stay here, so I can't kick you out. I just want to know why your brother won't give you the time of day and why Nikki is going out of his way to help you. Where is he going?"

"I uh-" He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. He knew she'd be angry for what he was going to tell her. If Nikki is going where He thought, there's no doubt that Nikki would get hurt."

xXx

Nikki sat in a booth in the far back of the bar. He stirred his soda absent mindedly, with a straw as he waited. He checked his watch for the time and it was eight forty. The man was ten minutes late and Nikki was getting antsy. "I hope ya weren't waitin fer too long." He looked up to see an albino man with snow white hair. Its eyes had black sclera and golden irises. "Been a long time, Shiro."" Nikki greeted. "Yeah. Came here ta tell me that ya don't want the big tit bitch anymore." Nikki glared at the albino. "She's not a bitch, Shiro." Nikki defended and Shiro shrugged. "What ya call me for?"

Nikki carefully set the briefcase on the able and pushed it over to the albino. He looked at it skeptically before opening the case. A wide smile stretched across his face. "I want to pay off Murci's debt." Shiro looked at the blonde incredulously. "What's tha catch?" Nikki shook his head. "No catch. I'm giving him a chance for a new start and I'm starting with paying off his debt to….you." Nikki answered honestly.

"Ya know this won't change how big bro feels." Nikki nods. "I'm working on that." Shiro scoffed. "He aint gonna believe a damn thing Murc says. Better prove me wrong."

"I plan to." Nikki stood up from the booth and started to leave. "It was nice seeing you again." Shiro looked at the retreating blonde with a hint of sadness. "Wait!" Nikki stopped and looked at Shiro. "Did you find him?" Golden eyes shined with hope. "Yeah. He's staying with Grimmjow fi you want to see him." Shiro scowled. "The hell is he there for?!" Nikki could only chuckle. "You'll understand when you go see him. Grimmjow's usually gone between ten a.m and 10 p.m. ,If you want to avoid him." Nikki informed the albino. "Thanks for tha scoop. Later, Niks."


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki returns from the bar. It was quieter than it was two hours ago, it made him wonder what was going on. "Kurai? Murci? Nel?" He called out, but there was no answer. He walked into the living room. The tv was on and there were dishes on the living room table. Nel, Kurai, nor Murci was in the living room. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. He started walking fout of the living room, when something tickled his nose. He backed away and squeezed the tail. He heard a whine and looked up. There was Kurai sitting on the shelf that he never bothered to take down. "What ae you?"

"Found you." Nikki turns as Murci pops up next to him. Kurai frowns at his uncle, who only shrugged. "I didn't know." He mouthed to his nephew, who stuck his tongue out at him. "Don't do that, Kurai." In response, Kurai flicked Nikki's nose with his tail and Nikki tugged on the tail, emitting a screech. Kuria fell off the shelf, but Murci caught him. "Hey, you should be more careful. Just because cats land on their feet, doesn't mean you will." Kurai hugged Murci in gratitude. "Sorry about that, Rai." Nikki apologized with mild disinterest. Kurai pouted and pinched Nikki's nose, but he moved back in time.

"You have claws now. Can't do it." Kurai frowned and his ears flattened against his head. "doesn't meant you can't do anything, just be careful." Only one ear stood up. "I didn't know you had a nephew, Nikki. "He's adorable." Murci complimented while rubbing his cheek against Kurai's. Nikki only chuckled. "Seems you've grown attached to Kurai in such a short time." Kurai climbed out of Murci's lap and gathered the dishes. "You think so?" Murci watched Kurai hurry into the kitchen. "Well, he likes you, otherwise, he would've ran off." Murci scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. I've always been good with people."

"Unlike your brother." Nikki spoke begrudgingly. "Did he do something wrong?"

"Not in his eyes." Nikki answered. "Nel knows." Murci changed the subject and Nikki dropped his head. "Where did you go anyway?

"Your debt is paid off. You're free." Murci was speechless for the moment. No one had ever done anything like this for him. Not his brother, not his parents, and certainly not strangers. This man, Nikki, that he only met a few months ago, bought him dinner and clothes, he gave him a temporary home. Of course, everything came back to haunt him. Now he's giving him a place to stay and he freed him of the big debt that he couldn't pay for on his own. "Hello?"

Nikki waved a hand in front of the shorter man's face. Tears welled up and he hugged the man tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you." He kept on hugging and wouldn't let go. " I don't like debts. It's almost like being a slave to whatever you owe. No matter what you do, it just builds up until it overwhelms you. I can't let you just live here. You'll need a job." Murci nods in agreement. And then paused. "It's not…" He trailed off and looked at the floor. "What? No! My business is legitimate and not strenuous in any way, shape, or form." Nikki reassured the raven. "You can work at one of my stores. You'll be working under Angel to be exact." Murci sighed in relief.

"Thank you, but…what if it isn't enough. What if he gets angry now that I'm gone?" Sadness and fear overwhelmed him. Nikki heard someone clear their throat. It was Nel waiting for him by the stairs. "I will do my best to help you. We'll go out tomorrow for clothes. Get some rest. You can stay in the room next to Kurai's." Kurai poked his head out the door at the mention of his name. "Off to bed." Kurai went to grab Murci's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

Before Nikki could speak, Nel smacked him upside his head. "Are you insane?!" Nel yelled. "No. I wouldn't be here with you otherwise." He answered while rubbing the back of his head. "Don't get smart." He looked into her eyes and they were mixed with anger, worry, and hurt. "He shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous. You paying off the debt won't be enough. He's been pushed too far in to be bought."

"So, the kid got in trouble. It can't be that bad." She smacked his arm. "They're going to come for him and they might come for you just for being involved."

"Then I'll just hire your services." She glared. "This isn't funny, Nicholas." He narrowed his eyes at her. He knew the situation was serious, but he didn't like his full name being called. "He came here for help. No one would help him, so I did. What if this was Grimmjow? Or even Ichigo?" She stiffened at the question. "Do you think Shiro would stand idly by and watch his brother struggle? No, he took care of his brother up until he went missing. Even then, Shiro looked for Ichigo. What about Grimmjow?" Nel turned to leave and Nikki blocked her path. "Would you have let your brother hanging years ago? Would you have let him die?" Nel still couldn't look him in the eye.

"Kurai is the only family I have left. If he was gone…I can't even fathom the pain I'd be in." Nikki took a deep breath. "He is Ulquiorra's problem. Not ours." Nel spoke with a shaky voice and Nikki shook his head no. "I don't know what happened between the two, but he begged for his help and he turned his back. I couldn't just turn away from that. You still have your brother, I don't."

"So, what are you trying to do? Replace your dead brother with the kid."

"No. I'm helping him get better. Helping him heal, get him off his feet."

"It's not gong to help. He'll just go right back."

"At least I'm trying. It shows that someone in this world cares." Nel shook her head no. "This is suicide." He looked at her in disbelief. Where was the Nel he knew? She'd jump at the chance to help others and she's turning her back before giving him a chance. "Guess I'll die trying." Nikki did an about face and left. "Nikki!" She called and he waved goodbye. "Sleeping in the guest room. Goodnight." She watched him head upstairs. Instead of going after him, she plopped down on the sofa and changed the channel.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later

Nikki was in the kitchen cooking lunch when there was a tug on his shirt. He looked down and there was Kurai looking at him with sad eyes. He was covered in paint? "Kurai, what happened?" He stood there rubbing the tears away. Kurai hugged Nikki tightly and buried his face in the blonde's stomach. He heard hurried footsteps running their way. "Kurai!" Murci walked over with saddened eyes. "What happened, Murci?"

"We just came back a few minutes ago and when Kurai opened the door, a bucket of paint dropped on his head. I was able to get the bucket off his head, but…." Murci scratched the side of his head. "Can you help clean him up. I'm going to find out who did this." Murci frowned. "But I'm supposed to be at work in an hour."

"I'll call Angel and pay you off for today." Nikki gently pushed Kurai off and headed for the door. "Wait…If I have to clean him up…" Murci covered his face although it didn't hide the blush. "Nikki, wait." Murci ran to the door. "I don't think I can do this!" It was too late, the door closed and Nikki was gone. "Nikki." He called again, but it was futile. He felt a tug on the back of his jacket. He turned around and Kuria looked at him with his head tilted to the side. He was completely covered in white paint from head to toe and it looked like most of it dried. Kurai reached up and poked his cheeks. How was he going to get this done? Would Kurai even go for it? Murci scratched the back of his head and looked away from the college grad.

'Dammit. I guess there's no avoiding it.'

"Uh, 're going to have to get out of those clothes." Kurai blinked twice and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He started pulling it off. "Gah! Not here!" Murci pulled the neko's shirt back down.

xXx

Nikki stood in front his porch examining the damage. There was paint splattered all over the door and on the ground. To the left was a bucket with paint splattered on the outside and paint still inside. He bent over to pick up the bucket when something soft touched his back and arms wrapped around his waist. "Is that position for me?" Nikki rolled his eyes. "Get off, Ryder." He heard a huff and the arms let go. That soft feeling left his back and he stood up straight. He grabbed the bucket and glared at the woman. She was maybe two inches shorter than Nikki. She had dirty blonde hair with red, blue, and brown highlights. It was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were honey brown. She only wore a sports bra, compression shorts, and running shoes.

"What do you want, Ryder." I've come to see my boyfriend." She moved closer to the man and reached up to kiss him. Nikki gently pushed her away. "I'm not your boyfriend. So stop acting like I am." The woman pouted. "I'm going to need you to start treating me like you care."

"I don't care." Nikki held up the paint splattered bucket. "Is this your doing?" The woman feigned innocence and touched her chest as if appalled. "How could you say that? I'd never hurt your little toys."

"I never said who you splattered paint on." The woman folded her arms and pouted. "I don't see why I have to share you with anyone."

"That was my nephew you splattered with paint." The woman scoffed. "And what? The other boy was your nephew, too?" She teased. "No. I'm not explaining myself to you." Nikki turned around to head back inside. "No!" She hugged him from behind. "You're mine. No one else's. Not that brat's, not that stupid whore and definitely not that big tit bitch." Nikki tried pushing the crazy woman off without hurting her. "Get off me you crazy broad!"

"What about this big tit bitch?" Nikki looked up and sighed in relief. Ryder lets go and turns around. "What are you doing here?" Ryder says spitefully. "I live here. What are you doing here?" Nel said walking closer to Ryder. "You need to leave, now." Ryder turned her head. "I'm not going anywhere. You need to leave." Nel glared at the woman, who grabbed onto Nikki's arm. "Come on, Nikki. Let's get lunch." Nikki snatched away from Ryder. "Nel is the one I chose. She is the one for me, so let it go. This ends, now." Ryder looked at Nikki with a pained expression. "How can you say that?" Ryder reached for him again and a hand grabbed onto Ryder's wrist.

"You need to go, now." Ryder snatched away. "You can't stop our love. I'll be back for Nikki." Ryder stomped down the walkway and continued her run. "Thanks, Nel." The woman sighed. "Why do you put up with her. You could easily send her to jail." Nikki sighed. "It's complicated." Was his only answer. It wasn't satisfying, but Nel wasn't going to get anything else out of him. "Want some lunch?" Nikki asked, breaking the silence. "Sure."

xXx

Ichigo stood in shock as he answered the door. He was tackled to the floor and embraced with a tight hug. "King! You're okay."Ichigo sighed and hugged his older back. How long had it been since they've seen each other? Too long, way too long.

"Why didn't ya call?" Shiro sat against the sofa with Ichigo sitting in his lap. The cat ears twitch and he said nothing. "Ya look so cute with tha cat ears." Shiro scratched behind Ichigo's ears emitting a purr. Shiro couldn't help but chuckle. "So cute. What happened to ya anyway, Ich? I waited for you at the airport. Ya weren't there." Shiro hugged his brother tightly and rested his head on the neko's head. Ichigo could even answer since he had no idea himself. He remembers getting on the plane, but not getting off.

"The hell is this?" There was a crash by the door. The twins turn to the doorway and there was Grimmjow surrounded by boxes. His fists were balled up and he glared at the albino. "What's it look like, Kit-kat? I came to see my baby bro. Question is…why's here wit ya?"

"None of your damn business, now get the hell out!" Grimmjow moved to the side and pointed out the door. Shiro moved Ichigo out of the way and walked over to Grimmjow. He held up his hand and back handed the blue haired delinquent. He head snapped to the left and his eyes widened in shock. Ichigo stood up and hurried over to the two, but it was too late. Grimmjow tackled Shiro to the floor and wrapped his hands around Shiro's throat. The hands squeezed tighter around his throat. Shiro clawed at the hands, but they didn't budge, so he did the next best thing.

Grimjmjow screamed and rolled off of Shiro, who coughed and wheezed while rubbing his throat. He watched Grimmjow lay his head on the floor holding himself. "You son of a bitch." He reached for Shiro again, but the albino kicked him away and scrambled to his feet. He ran to the door, but he was tackled to the ground. "You're gonna pay for that cheap shot." Grimmjow dragged Shiro back into the apartment and gave Ichigo enough room to run out. "Ichigo!" They called, but he kept on running. "Nice going blueberry." He elbowed Grimmjow in the nose. Grimmjow backed off and nurtured his throbbing nose. He watched Shiro run off to find Ichigo. "Damn bastard." He looked to his left to see Pantera shake her head at him. "Don't give me that look." Pantera then walked away from the stubborn man.


	11. Chapter 11

Nikki laid fats asleep on the living room sofa when there was banging at the door. He didn't hear it but he did feel a punch to the stomach. His groaned out and curled into a ball, holding his stomach. He opened one eye to look up at his attacker. Golden eyes glare at him. "What the hell, Shiro?"

"I've been banging on tha damn door for five fuckin minutes! Ya didn't hear, jackass?!" Shiro plucked his forehead. Nikki glared and rubbed his forehead. "How the hell do you know where I live?!"

"I followed ya! Needed ta make sure Murci was in good hands." Nikki's left eye twitched in irritation. "Why the hell wouldn't he be?! HE's with me!" Nikki yelled at the offensive albino, who folded his arms and pouted. "Ya don't have ta yell." Shiro muttered and Nikki looked at him incredulously. "You bang on my door. Barge your way into my home. You attack and yell at me, but I don't have to yell? Seriously, Shiro?" Shiro huffed. "I didn't yell."

"You didn't yell?" Nikki asked in disbelief. He stuck his blue tongue out at the blonde. Nikki rolled his eyes and turned away from Shiro. Something shifted behind him and he rubbed his eyes as eyes wrap around his waist. "What do you want, Shiro?" Nikki asked with a sigh and closed his eyes. "Besides you….Ichi's missing." Nikki's eyes snapped open and he pushed Shiro away. The albino grunted and rubbed his elbow. "What did you do?" Nikki sat up and glared at Shiro. "I went ta see him at tha time ya told me. Kit kat came home early and we fought. Ich ran off."

"Shit." Nikki murmured and rubbed the back of his head. "Ooooo. Language, Nik." He shot daggers at Shiro, who just smirked at the blonde

xXx

"Kurai stop it! You need to get cleaned up." Murci tried pushing the stubborn neko into the hot bubble bath, but he held on to the edge. "Kurai." The neko whined and shook his head no. "Come on. You're only part cat. Your human side can't be scared of water, too." Images flashed through Kurai's head, which made him all the more frantic. "Stop freaking out. You're only delaying the inevitable." Kurai jumped away from the tub. Murci lost his footing and fell in head first. His legs hung out over the edge and water spilled out.

Kurai quietly moved closer to the tub and peeked inside. Hands shot out and held onto Kurai's shoulders. He was pulled into the tub making a bigger mess. Kurai cried out as he sat up from the water. HE coughed and hacked while rubbing his eyes. Murci sat up next spitting out water and wrapped his legs around Kurai's waist, so he couldn't get out. Murci grabbed the shampoo and poured it in his hand. Once he lathered it up, he started scrubbing Kurai's head clean. Kurai whimpered and tried to rub the shampoo out of his eyes. "You're going to rub it in. Hold on." Murci reached forward to turn the shower on. Kurai jumped as cold water hit him. He whined and tried to move away from the man. "No." He pulled Kurai against his back. Kurai flattened his ears and covered his eyes as he was forced back in the cold water.

"Almost done." As he reached for the soap and wash cloth, the water rippled and Kurai turned in his lap. He looked down to see Kurai looking up at him. "Yes?" He moved closer until their noses nearly touched. He looked at Kurai nervously. "Kurai?" He called again. Kurai moved closer and kissed his nose. Murci froze as Kurai hopped out of the tub. His tail brushed against his nose. Kurai bounced over to the door and opened it. Murci snapped out of his daze when he heard a sudden outburst. "Kurai! What the hell?!" Yelled a familiar voice. "Oooo. Nice." Spoke a watery voice. Fear slowly tickled his spine when he recognized the uniquely strange voice.

Nikki guides Kurai back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him He paused when he sees Murci in the bath tub. "You were supposed to help Kurai, not take a bath." Murci still looked at the wall in front of him with a pink tinge still on his face. "Murci?" Nikki looked at Murci with worry. "Murc." Murci blinked twice and looked at his blonde friend, who raised an eyebrow. "It was the only way he'd take a bath." At the mention of a bath, Kurai tried to run back to the door. Nikki held on firmly. "Just like a cat to not like water." Kurai stuck his tongue out. "I'll pinch it if you do it again." Kurai folded his arms and pouted.

Nikki ruffled his wet hair. "Your brother told me he always had to tie him down until he cleaned himself." Murci dropped his head, not believing that he didn't try that. At the same time, he wondered if that would be cruel to the neko. What was Nikki thinking now? "I need you to keep an eye on Kurai. I have some….business to attend to." Murci narrowed his eyes at the man. How much more torture was he going to go through. He was lucky to be in the water and not standing up. He was sure that Nikki would kill him, if he did.

"We'll be back soon, hopefully."

Nikki turned to the door to leave. "Nikki." He paused and looked at a nervous Murci. "Was that?" He stopped. "Am I?" He stopped again while looking away. Kurai looked between the two in confusion. "No, he's not here for you. I told you, you're fine." Nikki smiled reassuringly before leaving the bathroom. Murci looked down at the water in deep thought. Was he really safe being here? He asked himself as something black moved across his vision. His thoughts vanish as the water rippled again. He looked at Kurai, who sat in front of him with his knees to his chest. He gave Murci a kiss on the forehead. His face turned a shade darker and he covered his mouth. "Dammit, Kurai."

The neko only closed his eyes and laughed. Murci's eyes widened at the sound of the neko's laughter. It was pleasing to hear, but still shocking. He's heard whines, grunts, moans, groans, and even whimpers, but never laughter. The only thought that came to Murci's mind. 'Did he just….laugh?'

xXx

"There's nothing to talk about Shiro." Nikki spoke as they walked down the stairs with Shiro following. "There's plenty to talk about. You just won't hear me out."

"Why do I need to?"

"You aint even givin me a chance." Nikki rolled his eyes and opened the front door, nearly bumping into Nel. "Hey, Nel." She looked at him with an unusually large smile. "Hey, Nikki. Where ya goin?" Before he could answer, Shiro popped up from behind Nikki and waved "Sup, Nel." She waved right back. "Hey, Shi." She looked from Shiro to Nikki. "I didn't know you knew Shiro, too." Nikki sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Nik and I had a thing." Nikki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Nel frowned. "Had a thing as in…" She pointed between the two and Shiro nods. "Yup. Best I ever had, actually."

"Shut up, Shiro." Nikki covered his face with his hands. "Then he left me fer ya, big tits." Nel laughed nervously. "Nikki." Nikki waved his hands defensively. "It's not what it looks like." Nel held her hand up to stop him. "I know about Ichi." Nikki eyed her skeptically. "Grimmjow is waiting by the car for you. He was hoping that he'd beat Shiro here, but…" Nel shrugged. "Obviously, Shiro got ahead start, like always." Nikki visibly winced. He knew she was mad at the unusually even tone of voice. "I'll talk to you after you find Ichigo. So don't try and get out of this." Nel gently moved past the two and Nikki slapped Shiro across the head. "What did I do?!"

"Seriously? Idiot." Nikki walked out of the house, hoping that Shiro didn't get him into even more trouble.

xXx

Shiro sat in the passenger seat playing with Nikki's hair, while Grimmjow sat in the back seat with his arms folded. "Stop it, Shiro." The albino pouted. "But yer hair's so pretty." Shiro whined and dropped his hand. It was quiet for a few minutes before Shiro said something. "Why'd ya leave?"

"Because I wanted something better and I could do better." Shiro narrowed his eyes. "Do better as in what? Bein with Nel?" Nikki shook his head no. "That's not what I meant, Shiro."

"So you're with her just because?" Shiro asked with slight hope. "No. I'm with her because I care." Shiro frowned. "Tryna cause more trouble for us, Shiro? Leave him alone." Grimmjow finally spoke in aggravation. "The fuck do you know, Blueberry?"

"A lot more than you think, Snowflake. I know you two fucked before he met Nel." Nikki stomped on the breaks and turned to Grimmjow in fear and confusion. "I know about all you fuckers." Shiro turned around and glared at Grimmjow, who glared back. "You don't know shit! The only thing you know how to do is lay d-" Before he could finish, Grimmjow punched him square in the jaw

"It was your fucking fault, you stupid son of a bitch!" Shir reached in the back and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He pulled his arm back, ready to give out a good licking. "Shiro no!" Nikki held his arm back. "How the fuck was I supposed to fucking know?!"

"You were there and you didn't do shit about it! I saw you fucking stand there and watch! You don't give a damn about no one but yourself!" Shiro snatched away from Nikki and opened the passenger door. "Fuck you, Grimmjow." Shiro climbed out of his seat and slammed the door shut. "Shiro, wait!" Nikki called to the albino who disappeared into an alleyway.

"Good riddance." Grimmjow spoke while turning away. "Grimmjow. "Nikki called. "Just fucking drive, so we can find Ichi. I know he's fucking starving." Nikki could see the anger and hatred in the blue haired man's eyes, but decided it was best not to know at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Niki parked in front of the house and looked at Grimmjow in the rearview mirror. They had been looking all night and there was no sign of the orange neko. "Grimmj-"

"He's in the house." He opened the door and climbed out of the car. Nikki climbed out next and rested his arms on the roof of the car. He watched him look at the house and walk away from it. "Where are you going?"

"Home. What does it look like?"

"You're not going to talk to Ichigo?"

"What's the point? If he wants to come back, he's more than welcome." That was the last thing he said before disappearing. Nikki sighed and headed into the house. What happened between those two that caused such bad blood? As he closed the front door, he was tackled to the floor. Kurai frowned at him and his tail. "So you know?" Kurai looked at the door, expecting Grimmjow to be there, but he wasn't. Kurai's ears dropped and he frowned. "He said if Ichigo wanted to come back, he's free to do so. I think he wants some time alone." Ichigo peeked around the corner, from the living room and listened to what Nikki had to say. His ears flattened in disappointment when he overheard that Grimmjow wasn't coming.

Maybe he shouldn't have gotten angry and ran away. He did wonder what made them fight in the first place. Why was he so angry to see Shiro? What did Shiro do? A hand was placed on his head, so he looked up. Nikki smiled down at him. "He'll be okay. Give him time." Nikki reassured the orange neko and scratched behind his ears. Then something tugged at Nikki's pant leg. He looked down and Kurai held up a folded piece of paper. "For me?" Kurai nods and gives it to Nikki.

"She said to give it to you after you got home. She left about an hour after you did." Murci explained from the living room sofa. "What do you mean she left?" Nikki asked while reading the note. The more he read, the more distressed he looked. Kurai frowned at his uncle. "Yeah. With some suitcases and someone picked her up."

"No. No. No. No." Nikki mumbled and moved away from Kurai and Ichigo. He hurried up the stairs to his room. He pushed open the door to see everything clean and still intact. He walked over to the bed and dropped the note, and moved to right of the room, where Nel stayed. He opened he dresser drawers, first. They were all empty. He left them open and hurried to the walk in closet. He opened the doors and there were only hangers left on Nel's side. There were no shoes, no lingerie, absolutely nothing. He walked out and over to the bed. He looked down at the note and balled it up. He threw it at the wall and dropped onto the edge of the bed. He rested his elbows on his thighs and covered his face with his hands.

What went wrong? What did he do wrong and why did she leave? Why didn't she wait so they could talk? So many questions ran through his head and none had answers. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. Where did she go?

xXx

It's been a week since Nel left and Nikki stayed in his room. Murci sat on the sofa with Kurai and Ichigo on either side of him. Kurai had his head in Murci's lap while Ichigo had his head against Murci's chest. Both were fast asleep while Murci watched tv. He checked his watch and avoided hitting Ichigo. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was time for him to head to work, but his neko friends never wanted to get up. "Hey. I need to get to work." He shook Ichigo awake first, since he was much more reasonable than Kurai. Ichigo opened one eye and looked at Murci. "I need to get to work." H ewas reluctant at first, but he moved away and slept on the sofa arm. That was easier than he thought.

He looked down at Kurai and shook him awake. His only response was a whine and he wrapped his arms around Murci's waist. "Come on Kurai. I need to go." Kurai opened his eyes and looked up at Murci. Kurai opened his eyes and looked up at Murci. Murci sighed in relief when Kurai sat up. But that relief was short lived when Kurai sat in Murci's lap and wrapped his arms around Murci's neck. Kurai wrapped his legs around Murci's waist. "Kurai?" Murci rolled his eyes and threw his head back. "Come on, Kurai." He tried to gently push Kurai off, but he wasn't budging. "Kurai. I need to work." The neko only whined in protest and frowned at Murci. "Don't frown at me. You're the stubborn one, right now. I'm coming back." Kurai reluctantly let go and crawled off of Murci.

"Thank you." Kurai sat cross legged and looked at Murci, who stood up and stretched. He bent down and kissed Kurai's forehead before ruffling his hair. "I'll be back soon." Kurai whimpered and his ears dropped as Murci left out the house. He was pulled down next to Ichigo and an arm wrapped around his waist. Kurai blinked twice as a chin rested on his head. Instead of pulling away, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

xXx

About an hour later

Grimmjow sat in his room in silence. Pantera climbed onto the bed and rested her head in her master's lap. He hadn't been anywhere in a week and his job had been calling for him to come in. He rested his head against the headboard and rested a hand on Pantera's head. He heard banging on the door, but he didn't fel the need to answer. His phone vibrated once more and this time, he decided to answer. He put it on speaker. "What is it?"

"Grimmjow, what the hell? Where the hell are you?" He recognized the loud and irritated voice as one of his coworkers. He was also a good friend and workout buddy. "Home." Was all Grimmjow said. "You fucking kidding me? You've been gone for five days and all you can say is home?!" He kept his mouth shut and didn't feel the need to answer. "They cancelled the fucking shoot, because you weren't fucking there. The hell's going on with you?!"

"What do you want me to do?" It was silent for a few minutes. "Seriously, Grim?" he heard an aggravated sigh, before his friend spoke. "Just open the damn door Grim, before I decide to kick you ass." Grimmjow only rolled his eyes. "There's a key on top of the doorframe." He heard a small clicking sound before the phone hung up. The door opened and closed. He could hear footsteps coming his was. Pantera turned to the door, completely alert, just in case. She bared her teeth as the door opened slowly.

The door opened fully to reveal a man maybe an inch or two taller than Grimmjow. He definitely had more muscle than the blue haired man. His violet colored eyes glared at the man who still sat on the bed. His caramel colored hair was cut short and spiky up top and smooth at the back of his head. He had on a white v neck tucked into baggy blue jeans. "It's fine, Pant. He's a good friend." Pantera relaxed and rested her head in his lap. Grimmjow rested his arms behind his head and looked at the man in the doorway. "What's up?" He glared at Grimmjow. "The fuck you mean what's up? You've been here the whole time and you didn't even bother to call. The hell's wrong with you?" Pantera hopped out of bed and left the room. Grimmjow climbed out of bed and headed for the door. "The hell are you going now?" The man moved out of the way, letting them through. "Pant's hungry. Chill out Rayne." He watched Grimmjow walk away in disbelief.

"The fuck you mean chill out?!" Ryane followed after them before closing the room door.


	13. Chapter 13

Rayne sat in the living room with his arms folded and glaring at the tv. He waited for Grimmjow to finish feeding his pet. He had been there for over two hours and Grimmjow had said nothing the whole time. He seemed to always have an excuse to go do something else. He heard footsteps coming his way. "So what do you want?" This was unbelievable. First he ditches work for nearly a week. Then he answers the phone, just to say he's been home the whole time. Now he's acting like nothing happened. What kind of joke was he playing?

"You serious right now?" Grimmjow drops down next to Rayne and slouched against the sofa. "What the hell happened?" Rayne asked his obviously troubled friend. "Nothin."

"Bullshit." Rayne claimed. "You haven't cursed me out since I got you. You've been frowning the whole time. You're too damn calm for nothing to be wrong." Grimmjow shrugged. "The hell do you care?"

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be here. I'd let your sorry ass get fired and take the spotlight. You're, my friend….My only friend." Rayne answered while looking at Grimmjow, who only sat there and looked at the blank tv. "Everyone else are just coworkers or gym partners. Nothing more and it's the same the other way around."

"You expect me to sympathize with you?" Rayne glared at the stubborn man and punched him in the face. The force knocked him off the couch. Grimmjow held his cheek and glared at Rayne. "No, you dumbass. I want you to snap out of your damn funk and be yourself again, you idiot." He walked over and gripped the front of Grimmjow's shirt. He pulled him to his feet. "The normal Grimmjow wouldn't let me get this far. You're pathetic." Rayne threw Grimmjow to the ground.

Pantera watched from the kitchen, but didn't move an inch. "You have one more week before they decide to replace you. I'm going for a drink." Rayne slammed the door behind him, leaving Grimmjow on the floor to rub his cheek.

xXx

Rayne had been in the bar playing drinking games and having fun. He sat at a table in front of another man, taking shots. They were surrounded by everyone at the bar. So far they took three shots of tequila, five shots of cherry bomb, and two shots of fireball whiskey. The man he was competing against was piss drunk, but Rayne was tipsy. He had a lot more experience with drinking games than this man. He was winning and everyone could see it. "Are you sure you can go on, Johnny?" The bartender asked the drunk competitor. He waved the bartender off. "Coooome onnnnnn. Jusssst give it ta me." The bartender sighed and set down one more shot of fireball in front of the two.

Rayne drunk his as if it was a glass of water. And set the cup upside down. The drunk man smiled lifted the glass to his mouth. It suddenly dropped to the floor and the man dropped his head onto the table. Snoring could be heard coming from the table. Rayne folded his arms and smirked as everyone in the bar cheered.

After paying his and the other man's tab, he walked out of the bar. He looked to the sky as he thought about where he wanted to go. Should he go home or should he go back to Grimmjow's and crash there. Since the shoot had been cancelled, they were free for a week. Maybe Grimmjow cheered up and was ready to kick his ass. He decided to walk back to the apartment. As he walked, he began to stumble his vision was turning hazy. All that alcohol must have finally hit his system. He used the wall to walk down the alleyway, which was a short cut to get there quicker. Of course he wasn't aware of the men following him. He tried his best to keep moving, but it became harder to do as he kept on moving forward. Still holding onto the wall, he pulled out his phone and called Grimmjow. His phone rang, but this time, he didn't pick up, so he left a message. "Grim. I fucked up. Can you help me out? I just left Shane's ba-" Before his could finish, something was slammed against his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

xXx

Grimmjow sat on the sofa looking up at his ceiling. Images flashed through his mind and he tried pushing them away, but they were persistent. Rayne had been gone for at least three hours. He shouldn't be out there drinking, yet he went anyway. Stupid idiot. His phone rang and it was Rayne. Instead of answering, he let it go straight to voicemail. He played the voicemail. "Grim. I fucked up." Grimmjow scoffed. 'No shit.' "Can you help me out? I just left Shane's ba-" Rayne suddenly stopped talking and that worried Grimmjow, but the message kept going. He heard a clanking sound and a few voices.

"Get his phone you idiot."

"Maybe the guy he was talking to will wanna play too."

"Shut up, dumbass. It was sent to voicemail." The message ended and Grimmjow scrambled to his feet. He grabbed his shoes and jacket by the door. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Pantera confused. Blue eyes looked at the floor by the sofa. He dropped his phone.

xXx

Grimmjow ran down the street looking for his idiot friend. He was only slightly relieved that Rayne called. He remembered that Rayne said he left the bar, so he started there. He bursts through the door and all eyes were on him. "Can I help you?" The bartender asked while cleaning the glasses

"I'm looking for a friend. Brown hair, purple eyes." The bartender nods. "Yeah. He's been here a few times. He was here about twenty minutes ago. He usually goes through the alley to get home on time. He calls when he gets home, but he didn't this time." The bartender answered with a worried expression. "Thanks." Grimmjow ran out of the bar and headed to the nearest alley. From the entrance, he could see several men huddled over something.

From the gap, he could see a white shirt and a tan ass. 'Shit.' One of the men moved slightly and he got a better view. There on the wet ground, was a man with his wrists tied above his head and a white gag tied around his mouth. One naked leg was crossed over the other, trying to hide his package. The front of his shirt was ripped open and hands pinched his nipples. He squirmed around, trying to get away from the offending hands. Another pair of hands pried open his legs and other hands caressed his body all over. Scared desperate eyes locked with shocked blue eyes. Old memories forced their way back to the surface and he held his head as if he had a headache. 'Dammit. Go away.' He could hear muffled screams coming from the group.

"You can't be here." Grimmjow peeked through his fingers and looked at a man that smelled of piss and alcohol. "Unless ya wanna join." The man's words were slurred and he held out his arms as if that would stop Grimmjow. Grimmjow punched the stranger in the face and he landed a few inches away from the group, but they paid it no mind. He hurried over to the group and pushed a few of them out of the way. There was a man in between Rayne's legs, pushing fingers through his tight entrance. "Come on kid. Just let me in. I promise I'll be gentle." All Grimmjow saw was red as he picked the man up and threw him against the wall. The man slid to the ground and slumped to the side unconscious. The others attacked and Grimmjow took them all out.

xXx

Rayne watched his friend continuously punch the last man in the face until it was completely unrecognizable. He called to his friend, but the gag in his mouth made it hard to be understood. With one final punch, Grimmjow dropped the man and looked right at Rayne. Many emotions swirled in those cyan blue eyes. , hatred, betrayal, and worry. Grimmjow stood to his feet and hurried over Rayne's side. Instead of untying him, he picked him up bridal style and carried him to the apartment.

Rayne protested, trying to get out of his hold and screaming at the older man. "Shut up. Nothing's gonna happen and no one's gonna see ya." Rayne could only glare at Grimmjow, but stopped moving. Rayne was incredibly drowsy and could barely keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep already? You'll feel better if you. I promise you that."


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later

Kurai sat in front of his uncle's room door, waiting for him to come out. He had been waiting for over an hour and there was no sound coming from behind the door. He decided to scratch the door until it opened. Nikki looked down at Kurai. His hair was all over the place and he had little bags under his eyes. Half of his shirt was tucked in while the rest hung out and his pants were left undone. "Oh. Hey, Kurai." He greeted tiredly and Kurai frowned at his current state. Nikki rubbed his eyes tiredly and smiled weakly at the worried neko, who reached over and tugged at his shirt. "What's wrong?" Kurai pouted and pointed at the window at the end of the hallway.

"You want to go outside?" Kurai nods and then points to Nikki. "You want me to come outside, too?" Kurai nodded. Nikki sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sure. Why not? We can um…..get ice cream. Go to the movies I guess. Shopping maybe." Kurai smiled and nods in approval. "Does Ichigo want to come?" Kurai nods again, swinging his tail happily. "You know you're going to have to hide your tail and ears, right?" Kurai frowned and folded his arms. "It's only for a few hours. You're the one that wants to go outside." Kurai stuck his tongue out at the blonde. "I'll go and get dressed." Nikki backed up and closed the door. Kurai happily waited for his uncle to get cleaned up.

xXx

Rayne laid on the sofa looking at the ceiling. The attack from a few nights ago continued to replay in his mind. He and Grimmjow hadn't spoken since and neither seemed bothered by it. He had been staying with Grimmjow since then and the blue haired man didn't seem bothered by that either. Then said man plopped down next to him, avoiding Rayne's feet. He picked up the remote and turned on the tv. Rayne continued to look at the ceiling. "How ya feeling?" He turned to look at Grimmjow, who still looked at the tv. "Yeah…Thanks for…saving me." Grimmjow only shrugged.

There had been a few questions swimming around in his head, but he wasn't sure if he should ask. "You know you can leave anytime, right?" Grimmjow finally spoke. Rayne looked up at the ceiling. "I know. I do have a question or two."

"What is it?" There was a pause. "Are you gonna be honest with me?"

Grimmjow shrugged. Rayne only sighed and continued to speak. "You were angry about what you saw."

Grimmjow shrugs again. "Most people would get pissed off or scared about seeing that." Grimjow said and Rayne shook his head no. "Not how you reacted, but…" Rayne trailed off. "The way you acted before you helped. Did the same thing happen to you?"

Grimmjow looked at Rayne for a few minutes before standing up and heading for the kitchen. Rayne looked at the tv dejectedly. Something did happen and he figured Grimmjow didn't want to talk. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. Soon, Grimmjow came back carrying a six pack of beer. He sat down and handed one to Rayne. "This never leaves the apartment."

Rayne nods obediently and listens intently. Before he could begin speaking, there was a knock on the door. Rayne stands up and walks over to the door. Grimmjow took a swig of his beer. "Hey, you've got a visitor."

Grimmjow sighed. "Who is it?" As soon as he asked, Pantera ran out of the room and straight to the front door. He stood up as a tan hand reached down and scratched behind her ear. Out of Curiosity, Grimmjow leaned forward to get a better view. Rayne stepped back to show him. He recognized that messy orange hair. Coffee brown eyes look right at him. "Ichigo?" He stands up straight holding a small duffle bag and a dry erase board.

"Ichigo?" Rayne questioned. Ichigo stood tall and walked towards Grimmjow, who stood up and looked down a Ichigo. Ichigo frowned and punched the man in the chest. "Ow." Grimmjow touched his arm and frowned at Ichigo. "So, this is your roommate?" Rayne asked while closing the door. Ichigo turned to Rayne and waved. Rayne waved back and Ichigo left for his room. "Least he's cute."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You aint seen nothing yet."

Rayne raised an eyebrow at his choice of words before Ichigo walked back out of his room. Rayne's jaw dropped. He was only wearing a white t shirt and boxers, but that's not what made his jaw drop. It was the long tail sticking out of his backside and the pointy ears atop his head. "You've got to be kidding me." Rayne mumbled and walked closer to Ichigo. He eyed Rayne warily, but didn't move. "Told you."

Rayne stood in front of Ichigo and he looked up at Rayne. His eyes twitched when Rayne rubbed Ichio's ears. "They're real." He mumbled and let go of the ears, to Ichigo' s relief. He jumped when he felt a hand at the base of his tail. As Rayne rubbed the base of his tail, Ichigo felt hot. His eyes were glazed over and his knees started to buckle. Barely snapping out of it, he pushed himself away from Rayne. He stumbled into Grimmjow's chest, who held him tight. Ichigo hid his face in Grimmjow's shirt in embarrassment.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rayne asked and scratched the back of his head in confusion. "His tail is….sensitive." Grimmjow answered while rubbing the neko's head. "What, like a spot?" Rayne asked and Grimmjow nodded. "Sorry. Just got a curious."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Ichigo's still a regular person, he'll understand." Grimmjow reassured his best friend while looking at Ichigo, who still didn't look up. "Not that I don't want ya here, Rayne, but what are you still doing here? You could've went home if ya wanted."

Rayne shifted uncomfortably and turned his head away with a pout. "Ex kicked me out and burned all of my stuff." Rayne mumbled and Grimmjow barely heard it. "Why you let that bitch take your shit?"

"Her father bought the condos and took my name off the lease. Don't have any claim on it."

"Fucking hell! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Rayne shrugged. "Don't wanna worry you. I just needed time to find a place, ya know?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He had an extra room in the condo. The big idiot could've stayed there, if he asked. "You can stay here, dumbass. I have an extra room, just pay your share."

Rayne's eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't." There was a pause before Rayne nods. "Alright, but you still need to tell me what happened."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Grimmjow mumbled and looked down at Ichigo. He could see Ichigo's cherry red face from under his orange hair. "You can let go now."

Ichigo just held on tighter and shook his head no. "Why not?" Although Grimmjow didn't mind, since this was a rare occasion that Ichigo would hold him for this long. Ichigo shifted slightly and something poked Grimmjow's leg. He raised an eyebrow at the horny neko, who buried his face in the older man's chest. "Cute." Rayne teased and Grimmjow scoffed. "Shut up."


	15. Chapter 15

Kurai sat in the passenger seat with his knees tucked to his chest. His ears were flattened against his head as he looked at Grimmjow's condo. Nikki watched his nephew sulk and he sighed. "It's okay Kurai, you'll see him again. Besides, you two had fun at the movies and the arcade."

Kurai nods in agreement. "We can go pick up Murci and go shopping. You can get all the candy you'd like."

His ears perked up at the mention of candy. "But you need to eat dinner before you eat the candy."

Kurai pouts, but nods. "Good. Let's go see Murci."

xXx

Nikki held onto Kurai's hand as he guided the neko through the crowd. Although his ears and tail were hidden, he still didn't feel comfortable being around all of the people. He felt exposed and he didn't like it. "We're almost there, Kurai." Nikki reassured, but it seemed the farther they went, the more people showed up. His hat was suddenly yanked off his head. Kurai pulled away from Nikki and covered his head. The action caused several shoppers stop and look at him. "Are those ears?"

"They can't be real, can they?"

"That so cool."

"Someone take a picture."

Someone pulled his arms away from his head. Bright lights flashed, temporarily blinding him. Kurai yelped as a hand down his pants and gripped the base of his tail. "He's got a tail, too."

"Kurai!" Nikki started to push his way through the crowd that accumulated around the scared Neko. Hands pulled his shirt up to reveal the tail around his stomach. Kurai managed to snatch away and squat down to cover his ears. HE squeezed his eyes shut. "Kurai!" Nikki to push through and take off his jacket. He used it to cover Kurai's ears and he picked the neko up bridal style. He pushed his way through the crowd and ran off. A crowd of people followed after him. "Wait!"

"We want pictures!" There was no way he was stopping for anyone. They hid in nearby hallway. Nikki pressed his back against the wall. Kurai stood straight leaning into his uncle. Nikki covered Kurai's mouth to stop any noises as people passed by. "They're around here I'm sure." Kurai suddenly jumped and squeezed Nikki's arm. The blonde looked at the raven in confusion. Tears brimmed his two colored eyes and Nikki looked down. The heel to a woman's boot dug into his tail. "Sh." Nikki hushed understanding he was in pain. But if they were caught, it might be worse.

Luckily the heel stepped off Kurai's tail. He snatched it up and rubbed it. When the coast was clear, Nikki picked Kurai up again and ran off. After what seemed like he was running forever, he ducked into a bathroom and headed for the handicap stall. He set Kurai down and took deep breaths. Kurai sat on the floor rubbing his tail tenderly. Nikki watches with a hint of pity. Because of this, Kurai probably won't want to come out again. "Hey." Nikki squats in front of Kurai, who looked at him with hurt eyes.

"We can go somewhere else if you like after we get Murci."

Kurai nods in agreement. "Ready to go?" Kurai nods and points to his ears. Nikki sighed and rubbed his face. "Right and no doubt they know your face." Kurai whined and his ears flattened again. Were they stuck here until the mall closes? Nikki sets a hand on Kurai's head. "Don't worry. I'll call Angel and Murci. One of them will pick up, okay?"

Kurai nods and rested the tip of his tail on his cheek. Nikki sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Kurai. "I'll be right here with you."

xXx

Murci had just finished restocking the displays when his boss carried several boxes to the back. He heard a vibrating sound nearby. He left his phone on the counter, so he picked up his empty box and heads for the counter. He picked up his phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Murci, it's me."

"Hey, Nikki. I'm still at work."

"I know. We're here at the mall."

Murci raised an eyebrow. "We?" He asked. "Kurai wanted to go outside, so we came to get you."

"Oh. Well, where are you?" Murci asked. "Hiding in the bathroom."

Murci frowned at the answer. "Someone snatched Kurai's hat off and they found out what he was. We've been hiding ever since."

Murci sighed and tapped the counter. "Can you bring a hat some pain relievers? Someone stepped on his tail and he's ready to go home."

Murci nods. "Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Can you ask Angel for Kurai's usual?"

Kurai's usual? He mentally hoped it wasn't a bad thing. "Uh, sure. Not a problem."

"Thanks." He hung up when he heard a click. "Murci?" He looked up at the voice and it was his boss. His skin was slightly lighter than Nikki and he had sea green eyes. His bright red hair stopped at his mid back. HE wore a white button down shirt under a black vest with black pants. "Oh, hey Angel. Nikki called. Do you have any painkillers and a hat?" Murci asked. "Is he hurt?" Angel asked with worry. "No, but Kurai did get hurt in a way."

This only worried the ginger more. "I didin't even know Kurai was back. Why didn't Nikki tell me? How did he get hurt?"

Murci didn't know what to tell the man. No one was really supposed to know, but he and Nikki are good friends. Is it okay to tell him? "Well…you have to see for yourself, actually."

"I plan to." Angel steps into the back and brings out a first aid kit and a medium sized chest with gold engravings all around it. "What's the chest for?"

"Kurai. Every new shipment, I hold the best candy for him. His favorite candy is in the window display and it sells very well. Nikki mentioned Kurai's usual, didn't he?" Angel spoke and Murci blinked twice. How did he not notice that was the name of their best seller? "Yeah, he did actually."

Angel smiled. "Let's go, then. It's time to close anyway."

xXx

"Why are we standing in front of a bathroom?" Angel asked as they stopped in front of the bathroom right across from their shop.. "They're in here." Murci answered. "Why didn't they come in the shop?"

Murci asked. "You'll see when we go in." Murci answered and pushed open the bathroom door. "Nikki?" Murci called. He heard a click and the handicap bathroom door opened. Murci and Angel head over to the stall. Nikki sat against the wall with Kurai sound asleep in his lap. His head laid on Nikki's chest. Angel froze with wide eyes and Murci knelt in front of the two. "Hey Nikki. Is he okay?" Murci asked looking at Kurai. "Yeah, but I don't think he wants to be outside with his….new look."

Murci chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised. Not doubt whatever pictures they have are already on the internet." Murci explained. "Did you bring a hat?" Nikki asked and Murci looked at Angel, who stood as still as a statue. "Angel?" Murci stood to his feet and waved his hand in front of the ginger's face. "HE has…..cat ears and a tail." He mumbled.

"Angel, we'll explain later, but we need to get him out of here." Nikki explained and Angel snapped out of his trance. "Right. Here." Angel pulled a hat out from his front pocket and tossed it to Nikki. "Do you know a shortcut to the parking lot?"

Angel thought for a moment. "The back door to the shop."


End file.
